100 Themes: Harry Potter Drabbles
by iwant2baweasley
Summary: Harry Potter themed drabbles from a prompt table. Will feature a bunch of different characters and situations. See first chapter / index for current stories, ratings and pairings. Stories rated K to M.
1. 100 Themes Index

**100 Themes** is a drabble project that I started on my livejournal (link is in my profile) and I thought I'd post the stories here as well. I have created a table of 100 different prompt words and I will be writing a hundred drabbles each corresponding to a different prompt. They won't be in any sort of numerical or alphabetical order, rather they will be posted as I write them. So enjoy!

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

**Drabble Index**

2) Perfect - Ron & Hermione / Friendship / Rated T

3) Touch - Ron & Hermione / Fluff / Rated G

4) Snow & Cold - Ron & Hermione / Romance & Fluff / Rated T

5) Unsaid - Ron & Hermione / Romance & Fluff / Rated T

6) Over & Distraction - Ron & Hermione / Romance & Fluff / Rated T

7) Alone - Harry & Sirius / Family & Drama / Rated G

8) Conversation - Remus & Sirius / Friendship & Drama / Rated G

9) Bruised - Ron & Hermione / Romance & Fluff / Rated T

10) Sight - Harry & Ginny / Romance & Fluff / Rated T

11) Struggle - Ron & Hermione / Romance & Fluff / Rated M

12) Anticipation - Harry & Ginny / Fluff / Rated [strong] T

13) Breathe - Ron & Hermione / Fluff / Rated [strong] T

14) Whisper - Ron & Hermione / Fluff / Rated T

15) Rebellion - George & Lavender / Fluff / Rated T

16) Scream - Fred & Luna / Smut, Fluff / Rated M

17) Maybe - Bill & Fleur / Fluff / Rated PG

18) Crush - Draco & Hermione / Fluff / Rated PG

19) Secret - Harry & Ginny / Fluff / Rated PG

20) Crush - Draco & Pansy / Drama / Rated PG

21) Habits - Ron & Hermione / Fluff / PG-13

22) Lullaby & Future - Harry & Ginny / Fluff / PG

23) Kiss - Ron & Hermione / Fluff / PG-13

24) Letting Go - Harry & Ginny / Fluff / PG

25) Home - Ron & Hermione / Fluff / PG


	2. Perfect R&Hr Friendship Rated T

_Below is the first drabble for this series. Enjoy!_

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

**Title:** A Flaw  
><strong>Prompt Word<strong>: Perfect  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>When<strong>: Goblet of Fire (before the Quidditch World Cup)  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Ron goes with his dad to pick up Hermione and gets the shocker of a life time.

Hermione was halfway under her bed when she heard footsteps outside her room.

"Mum, have you seen my other trainer?" She called.

When she didn't reply, Hermione sat up and froze when she saw Ron, who had come with his dad to take her to the Burrow, standing in the doorway, apparently in shock from her overly girly room.

"My mum decorated it," she offered an excuse.

"It- it's messy," Ron stammered.

"So?" Hermione glanced at the clothes and books scattered on the floor. "Nobody's perfect."

"But you're _Hermione_," he stated. "_You're_ perfect."

"Now you know a flaw," she smiled.


	3. Touch R&Hr Fluff Rated G

I wrote and posted this drabble on my LJ a few days ago.. thought it was time to post it here.

**Title:** Hogsmeade Surprise  
><strong>Word:<strong> Touch  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ron/Hermione (Harry/Ginny implied)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** There is a surprise waiting for Hermione and Ginny as they attend the first Hogsmeade weekend of their seventh year

The first Hogsmeade weekend of Hermione and Ginny's seventh year had arrived, but Hermione had no interest in wasting precious study time.

"You've been working yourself ragged since you got permission to come back this year," Ginny stated. "You need a break, Hermione." She crossed her arms. "Let's go."

"But -"

Ginny grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the common room. They soon joined other students making their way into Hogsmeade.

Then she saw Harry and –

"RON!" She shouted and ran to him. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth.


	4. Snow & Cold R&Hr Rom Fluff Rated T

_Most of my drabbles are one parters, but some of them end up being longer. So this post contains 2 drabbles, each written using a different prompt word._

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

**Title:** Snowball Fight  
><strong>Word:<strong> Snow (Part 1), Cold (Part 2)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Snowball fight at the Burrow after Christmas dinner.

**Part 1**

"Who's up for a snowball fight?" Bill asked as they all lounged around after Christmas dinner.

"Only if it's boys against girls," Charlie suggested.

"That's hardly fair," Hermione stated. "There are 3 of us and 6 of you."

"We can do it," Ginny grinned. "Come on."

They went outside and Ginny pulled the other two aside. "If you two distract Bill and Ron, I can take care of the others myself."

Splitting up, Hermione looked for Ron and found him enchanting snowballs.

"Cheater," she stated.

He jumped in surprise. "Shouldn't you be making snowballs?"

"I had something else in mind."

**Part 2**

"You did?" Ron gulped.

Hermione nodded and held a hand out to him. He took it.

"it's cold so I thought we could take a walk," she said. "Or something." Her eyes flicked to the snowball pile. "Unless you want -"

"No, we can do something else," he cut her off.

"WE'VE GOT A DESERTER!" Someone yelled and they soon found themselves under fire.

"Over here."

They dove under a low hanging branch and cuddled together.

"Much better."

Ron licked his lips and then leaned in to kiss her. Their lips had barely touched when they were assaulted by snowballs.


	5. Unsaid R&Hr Rom Fluff Rated T

_Even though all the current drabbles are Ron & Hermione, I promise I'll write some of the other characters. My preference is to write the relationships that J.K. Rowling created, but I'd love to know which character pairings you'd like to see featured in a drabble._

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

**Title:** Caught  
><strong>Word:<strong> Unsaid  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ron/Hermione (Harry/Ginny implied)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Ron and Hermione steal a minute alone

In a dark corner of the Burrow, they were finally alone.

No words were exchanged between the two; there was no need for them.

Hermione's eyes told Ron everything he needed to know: she wanted to be kissed.

He pressed her up against the wall and, so she wouldn't try to take over, held her hands over her head with his own.

He kissed the corner of her lips before taking possession of her mouth and deepening the kiss.

There was a cough and, suddenly, the corner filled with light; revealing Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione stood there dazed and Ron sheepish.


	6. Over & Distraction R&HR Rom Fluff RatedT

_Hey all! I'm back with _another_ Ron and Hermione drabble or rather, a two part drabble __set. Again, I promise that there will be other couples and characters featured in this 100 Theme series... I just have to get ideas for them first. __Anyway, enjoy the newest drabbles!_

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

****Title:** **Point of View**  
><strong>Word:<strong> **Over (Part 1), Distraction (Part 2)**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **T**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: **Ron/Hermione**  
><strong>Genre:<strong> **Romance, Fluff**  
><strong>When<strong>: **Post Deathly Hallows**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> **200 (2 100 word drabbles)**  
><strong>**  
><strong>SummaryNotes:****Ron and Hermione are watching TV at her parents' house when something happens. First drabble tells his side of the story, second tells hers

**Part 1**_  
><em>

_Bloody hell. _

He had just…

And in his pants…

He couldn't look at her.

He wanted to hide under Harry's invisibility cloak forever.

She probably thought he was a pervert and he couldn't blame her. They had, after all, been watching something on the television in her parents' house and he had come in his pants just from her running her fingers absentmindedly through his hair. Sure, his head resting on a pillow in her lap hadn't helped; nor had looking up and realizing her breasts were _just_ out of reach.

"Ron, it's ok," she whispered.

No, it ruddy wasn't!

**Part 2**

She loved the way his hair slipped between her fingers. His ginger looks were silky, smooth and she couldn't get her hand to herself.

He had come over to watch a movie with her, but her attention had long since shifted from the bright colors on the TV.

She wasn't sure what she'd say if her parents' came home early and saw the two of them on the couch, his head in her lap.

Not that it mattered, she and Ron were adults and they weren't doing anything they shouldn't.

A moan filled the room and Ron went completely still.


	7. Alone HP&SB Fam Drama Rated G

_First of four brand new drabbles that I'm posting this evening (or rather, morning)._

_This one is for booksandmusicandmusicandbooks who wanted to a Remus/Sirius friendship drabble. Hope this one qualifies and is to your liking._

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

**Title:** On His Own  
><strong>Word:<strong> #004 - Alone  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Ginny (sort of)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama  
><strong>When<strong>: Half-Blood Prince  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Harry wishing he had had more time with Sirius and could talk to his godfather

He wanted to talk to Sirius.

But his godfather was gone.

Murdered.

By _her._

They hadn't had a chance to do the things families were supposed to do. They had barely gotten to spend time together because of the chaos that started after Sirius' escaped.

Another important person in his life, gone.

He knew he could turn to the Weasley family, but there were some things that he didn't feel comfortable talking to them about. Namely, his blossoming feelings about Ginny.

Hermione was no help either. She didn't understand what it was like for guys.

He was on his own.


	8. Conversation RL&SB Friendship Rated G

_Second of four brand new drabbles that I'm posting this evening (or rather, morning)._

_This one is for booksandmusicandmusicandbooks who wanted to a Harry/Sirius family drabble. This one is a little on the sad side, but it was an idea I had been playing with before I say the request. Hope you like it.  
><em>

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

**Title:** Conversation About Harry  
><strong>Word:<strong> #013 - Conversation  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: n/a  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, drama  
><strong>When<strong>: Order of the Phoenix  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Remus and Sirius have a conversation at Grimmauld Place

"I hate being locked in this foul place."

"I know, but it's for the best."

"I should be doing more," Sirius said, pounding his fist on the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place.

"Harry needs you here. He's already lost his parents; he doesn't need to lose you, too."

"I need to protect him."

"You are protecting him by staying here," Remus told his friend. "The fewer people who know that you two have been reunited the better."

"He's just like James," Sirius said, softly.

"With Lily's heart," Remus added.

"I'll stay put as long as he is safe," Sirius promised.


	9. Bruised R&Hr Rom Fluff Rated T

_Third of four brand new drabbles that I'm posting this evening (or rather, morning)._

_Felt like writing this evening and let my friend choose a random word from my prompt table, she chose Bruised and this is what I came up with.  
><em>

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

**Title:** He Loves Her  
><strong>Word:<strong> #010 - Bruised  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** After the battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione take care of each other

He winced as her soft hand brushed over a bruise on his shoulder.

Her eyes met his with a silent apology.

He tilted her chin up then kissed her.

Her hands slipped around him, holding him close to her.

He pulled the hem of her shirt up and over her head.

Her heart raced as his lips left hers and kissed down her neck.

He pressed his mouth against the skin just above her bra.

Her teeth bit down on her lower lip as his mouth worked.

He planned to heal their emotional bruises with sexual ones.

Her eyes closed.


	10. Sight HP&G Rom Fluff Rated T

_Last of this mornings drabbles.  
><em>

_Got the idea for this one from a picture I found on we heart it and decided to write it Harry and Ginny even though I was tempted to make it Ron and Hermione. Enjoy!  
><em>

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

**Title:** Morning  
><strong>Word:<strong> #065 - Sight  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Ginny  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Ginny watches Harry sleep one morning

Leaning against the door frame of their bedroom, Ginny held a steaming cup of tea in her hands as she watched Harry sleep. He was stretched out on their bed with only a sheet covering his midsection.

His soft snores echoed through the room as he rolled onto his side, exposing his naked bottom.

Unable to resist it anymore, Ginny set her tea cup on the dresser and slid off her robe before she climbing back into bed with him.

"Harry," she whispered in his ear. "Wake up."

The room silent and he rolled over.

She grinned and kissed him.


	11. Struggle R&HR Rom Fluff Rated M

_With this drabble, the rating for my drabble series goes up to M. Enjoy!_

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

**Title:** His Ginger Locks  
><strong>Word:<strong> #075 - Struggle  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> non-graphic sexual acts  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Ron wakes Hermione up in a rather interesting way

Hermione woke up to Ron's hands caressing her naked body. It wasn't until she tried to touch him back that she realized she couldn't.

She opened her eyes and found him grinning as she tugged on the restraints again.

"Why am I -"

The words died on her lips when he parted her legs and slipped a digit into her.

She moaned his name and arched her back as his quick movements brought her closer and closer to her release.

Unable to actually grab his hair, she imagined that her hands were fisted in his soft ginger locks and came.


	12. Anticipation HP&G Fluff Rated T

_It's been awhile since I wrote a drabble and tonight I've written a couple!_

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

**Title:** Welcome Home  
><strong>Word:<strong> #006 - Anticpation  
><strong>Rating:<strong> [strong] T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Ginny  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> No actual smut, just implied  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Ginny is waiting for Harry when he comes home from work.

Eyes trained on the family clock they had gotten as a wedding gift, Ginny leapt into action the instant Harry's hand went from 'at work' to 'traveling.'

She pulled his invisibility cloak over her then watched from the window as he apparated just outside of wards placed on their country cottage.

Once she was sure he was alone, she stepped away from the window, pulled off the cloak and untied the dressing gown she'd been wearing.

She positioned herself by the front door just as it opened and he came in.

Next thing she knew, she was against the wall.


	13. Breathe R&Hr Fluff Rated T

_After writing a Draco/Hermione piece for my friend's birthday present, I was really happy to get back to writing my beloved Ron/Hermione!_

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_**  
><strong>

**Title:** Breathe  
><strong>Word:<strong> #008 - Breathe (Prompt Table)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> [strong] T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Nothing smutty, just implied...  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Ron has a special effect on Hermione

_Breathe_.

There were some things that Hermione had to remind herself to do when she was lost in Ron's arms and breathing was one of them.

_Breathe_.

When she was with him, even the simplest most common tasks became difficult. Even the slight brush of his hand to her cheek could render her nearly senseless.

_Breathe_.

But when his hands touched her naked body, Merlin!, it was like there was nothing else in the world that mattered.

_Breathe_.

He ends their kiss and sucks in a deep breath. His sexy blue eyes grin at her before he kisses her again.


	14. Whisper R&Hr Fluff Rated T

_Hello all! Sorry it's been so long since I posted a drabble here... I actually wrote this drabble back in August... not sure why I never posted it though... oh well... better late than never!_

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

**Title:** No Need to Whisper  
><strong>Word:<strong> #092 - Whisper  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Nothing smutty, just implied...  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Ron and Hermione are forced to stay with his parents for a few nights.

He didn't know what was worse. His and Hermione's place being invaded by spiders or having to stay with his parents while the flat was being fumigated.

Him in his old room.

Her in Ginny's room.

Not that she actually stayed in Ginny's room.

Seconds after he cast a silencing charm in his room, Hermione apparated into the room wearing just her dressing gown. She slipped it off, revealing her naked body, then climbed into bed with him and his naked body.

"Sorry, I'm late," she whispered.

"No need to whisper, love," he grinned. "I like it when you're loud."


	15. Rebellion Ge&La Fluff Rated T

_**Happy Tuesday all! I come with another drabble for you guys. As a challenge to myself, I have randomly paired my remaining prompts with a male character and a female character. This is the first one of these drabbles that I wrote. So enjoy!**_

_**xoxoBeccaxoxo**_

**Title: **Screw the Code  
><strong>Word: <strong>#058 - Rebellion**  
>Rating: <strong>PG-13**  
>Pairing: <strong>George/Lavender**  
>Genre: <strong>Fluff**  
>When: <strong>Post Deathly Hallows**  
>Word Count: <strong>100**  
>Warnings: <strong>Nothing smutty, just implied...**  
>SummaryNotes: **George's internal struggle over snogging Lavender.

**Screw the Code**

She was his younger brother's annoying ex-girlfriend, but she didn't seem to mind his tongue in her mouth; his hands on her bum; or the bulge in his pants.

So why should he?

Sure it was sort of against the brother code. Ok, it was _totally_ against the code, but George doubted Ron would care. After all, Ron had Hermione and Merlin knew how happy his brother got whenever Hermione put out. He was sure that Ron would want the same thing for him.

Her hands on the waistband of his jeans that made up his mind; screw the code!


	16. Scream Fred&Luna Smut Fluff Rated M

**_Hello lovelies. I had planned on posting this yesterday (Thursday), but a freak Spring snow storm left us with five inches of snow on the ground and without power for 15 hours! So needless to say I was unable to do anything that required power and my computer. Anyway, haha, enjoy the drabble!_**

**_xoxoBeccaxoxo_**

**Title: **Music to His Ears  
><strong>Word: <strong>#061 - Scream  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Fred/Luna  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Smut, Fluff  
><strong>When: <strong>Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>100  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Smut  
><strong>SummaryNotes: **Fred loves making Luna scream

** Music to His Ears**

Luna never raised her voice at him; not even when he forgot their anniversary.

The only time he could make her scream was during sex.

Fred made it his personal goal every time they were together to get her to scream at least five times.

Her screams were music to his ears: expressing her pleasure, love, and absolute sexiness.

She was always a sight to behold when she came: hair laying every which way, breasts heaving, eyes shut, mouth open, scream echoing, toes curled, sex convulsing around whichever part of him had brought on her release.

There was nothing better.


	17. Maybe Bill&Fleur Fluff Rated PG

**_Happy Mother's Day to all the momma's out there! I got a short and sweet drabble for you guys today. Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**_xoxoBeccaxoxo  
><em>**

**Title: **Fleur  
><strong>Word: <strong>#042 - Maybe  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Bill/Fleur  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Fluff  
><strong>When: <strong>Order of the Phoenix  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>100  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes: **Even Bill the Cursebreaker gets nervous around Fleur

**Fleur**

Maybe he'd ask her out. Not that he stood a chance; not with her.

She was beautiful, French and totally out of his league.

Never mind the fact that he refused to be like the other idiots at the bank, fawning over her and her beautiful, silky hair.

What would he even say to her if he got the chance to talk to her?

"Hi, I'm Bill Weasley. You don't know me but I'm friends with Harry Potter."

No. Definitely not. That would make him look like a total arse.

He'd have to wait for her to talk to him.


	18. Crush D&Hr Fluff Rated PG

**_One of three drabbles for you guys tonight. Enjoy!_**

**_xoxoBeccaxoxo  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> In Denial  
><strong>Word:<strong> #014 - Crush  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Draco/Hermione  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** He does not have a crush on Hermione. No. Not at all.

No.

Absolutely not.

He would rather dig his eyeballs out with a spoon.

His traitorous eyes.

His eyes that found her the second they were in the same room.

The same eyes that first noticed her unique beauty.

A beauty that was both inside and outside of her.

A beauty that had captured his heart completely.

Especially, when she would smile at him.

So, no.

He did not have a crush on Hermione Granger.

No.

It was worse than that.

He, Draco Malfoy, was bloody in love with her.

He would never tell her.

Unless his mouth turned traitorous, too.


	19. Secret HP&G Fluff Rated PG

**_One of three drabbles for you guys tonight. Enjoy!_**

**_xoxoBeccaxoxo  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Their Secret to Keep  
><strong>Word:<strong> #062 - Secret  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Ginny  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** The memories of her short time with Harry help her through her sixth year.

During her sixth year, whenever Ginny needed to escape for a few, she would remember the days she spent with Harry the previous spring.

They were the only ones who truly knew what had happened in those quiet moments.

There was truth to the rumors that they had snogged, but they hadn't shagged.

Most of their time had been spent in a quiet grove by the lake. They'd talk or snog or cuddle or simply sit in silence.

Those memories and the faith that they'd be back together someday, got her through the months leading up to the final battle.


	20. Crush D&P Drama Rated PG

**_One of three drabbles for you guys tonight. Enjoy!_**

**_xoxoBeccaxoxo  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> The Problem with Pansy  
><strong>Word:<strong> #026 - Hello  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Draco/Pansy  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Pansy likes to show up unexpectedly and at the worst times.

It was as if Pansy had placed a tracker on him; for she always chose the worst times to "drop by for a quick hello."

In their Hogwarts days, she would barge into his dorm room as if she knew he was only in a towel.

Post-Hogwarts, she would randomly show up at his flat and find some way inside.

Sometimes, this worked to his advantage; like when he had a particularly clingy one night stand who didn't want to leave in the morning.

Pansy loved playing his returning girlfriend.

And he only felt slightly guilty for leading her on.


	21. Habits R&Hr Fluff Rated T

_**Good evening everybody! I have two new drabbles (well three, but one of the post is a two parter...) for you guys. Enjoy!**  
><em>

_**xoxoBeccaxoxo**_

**Title:** Predictable  
><strong>Word:<strong> #022 - Habits  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Ron can tell if Hermione is in the mood for sex just by what she wears to bed.

After a year of marriage, Ron could tell if Hermione was in the mood for sex just by what she wore to bed.

If she wasn't, she'd wear pajama pants (or shorts) and a matching button top.

If she was open to the idea, she'd wear a conservative nightdress or one of his shirts, letting him decide if they were going to do it or not.

If she was in the mood, she'd wear a sexy nightdress or just her bra and knickers. Then she would jump him.

And sometimes, she'd wear nothing at all. He liked those nights best.


	22. Lullaby & Future HP&G Fluff Rated PG

_**Good evening everybody! I have two new drabbles (well three, but one of the post is a two parter...) for you guys. Enjoy!**  
><em>

_**xoxoBeccaxoxo**_

**Title:** Adventures In Babysitting  
><strong>Word:<strong> #40 - Lullaby [Part 1], #22 - Future [Part 2]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Ginny  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Harry and Ginny are babysitting Teddy.

_[Part 1]_

"Ginny, you have to help me," Harry pleaded. "Teddy won't stop crying."

"Just sing him a lullaby." Her voice muffled by the shower.

Harry stared down at the wailing baby and sighed. He didn't know any lullabies.

The only song he really knew was _Odo the Hero_, a drinking song, which wasn't exactly a song to sing to a five month old baby.

But he was beyond desperate.

Ginny smiled upon hearing Harry singing as she left the bathroom.

"_And his wand snapped in two, which was sad_," he finished, off key.

Laughing, she covered her mouth with her hands.

_[Part 2]_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he closed to the door to Teddy's room.

"Nice _lullaby_," Ginny said. "A bit unconventional, don't you think?"

"It's the only song I know," Harry admitted.

"You know the Hogwarts song," Ginny reminded him. "Which, for future reference, is what I would prefer over _Odo the Hero_when you can't think of something to sing our kids."

"_Our_kids?" He said.

Ginny blushed, unsure of what to say.

"It's ok," he whispered. "_I_ think about _them_, too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Unable to control herself, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	23. Kiss R&Hr Fluff Rated T

**_Three drabbles for you all tonight :) Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**_xoxoBeccaxoxo  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> The Moment  
><strong>Word:<strong> #031 - Kiss  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Is this the moment?

She flung her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

She forced everything else from her mind as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

All she cared about was the way his lips felt against hers. The way her body fit perfectly against his.

She pushed herself closer to him when he opened his mouth and sucked on her bottom lip. She parted hers and their tongues met for the first time.

"Oi! There's a war going on here!"

Everything came rushing back to her with Harry's words.

They had a job to do.


	24. Letting Go HP&G Fluff Rated PG

**_Three drabbles for you all tonight :) Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**_xoxoBeccaxoxo  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> The Moment  
><strong>Word:<strong> #035 - Letting Go  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Ginny  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Ginny feels someone near her, but doesn't realize who it was until it was too late

A shiver raced up her spine as she waited with the injured girl. She glanced around, not seeing friend or foe, but she knew someone had been there.

Neville found them and carried the girl to the castle. Ginny followed them and that's when she found Ron and Hermione sitting alone.

"Where's Harry?"

In her heart she knew the answer and with a pang she realized that it had been _him._

With tears in her eyes, she stumbled to Ron and buried her head in her brother's chest.

First Fred and now Harry.

Two goodbyes she hadn't gotten to say.


	25. Home R&Hr Fluff Rated PG

**_Three drabbles for you all tonight :) Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**_xoxoBeccaxoxo  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Tradition  
><strong>Word:<strong> #027 - Home  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>When<strong>: Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Home from their honeymoon, Ron makes sure they follow one more tradition.

Wearing a grin that his brothers and Harry would surely make a mickey of him for, Ron opened the front door of his and Hermione's little cottage.

He and Hermione had been married for exactly ten days. Their wedding had been at the Burrow and their honeymoon had been in Paris.

Taking the luggage from his bride's hands and cast cushioning charms on them. He did the same to the bags at his feet and then he unceremoniously tossed them all into the house.

Then he scooped Hermione up and carried her over the threshold.

"Welcome home, Hermione," he whispered.


End file.
